Six Years Of Love
by Psyga315
Summary: Hiiro never thought he could achieve a true happy ending. That isn't until a miracle happened that caused him to confront the wrongdoings he had done and ask the question that always haunted him: Was he truly the best doctor that Saki wanted him to be?


Finally. Kamen Rider Chronicle was over. Nobody would have to go through Game Over ever again. No one would have to go through the pain Hiiro went through. Now he can relax and work on just being a surgeon rather than a Rider.

He was about to have his celebratory slice of cake in his office when he suddenly got a phone call. Taking a while to recognize the name, he put the cell to his ear.

"I didn't expect to hear from you so soon, Kiriya." Hiiro said.

" _Well, you wouldn't, but I just thought you'd want to hear that we recovered the Proto Gashats and the Master Gashat needed to unlock their data…_ " Kiriya sighed for a bit. " _I hope you're sitting down, because there's something important I have to tell you. You remember how the Reset reversed a lot of things prior to Hyper Muteki's creation?_ " Before Kiriya could get an answer, Hiiro heard a knock at his door.

"I'm gonna call you back. Keep what you have in mind." Hiiro hung up before he could hear Kiriya speak. He approached the door and opened it. As he saw the person behind the door, he froze, legs shaking.

"Hiiro…" That voice. The voice he thought he would never hear again. "What's wrong? It's like you've seen a ghost." For Hiiro, this could not be all the truer.

"... Saki." Hiiro stood there for what appeared to be moments. Saki just decided to walk into the room.

"Is that… Hiiro, I thought you didn't like sweets." Saki smiled as she saw the cake. Hiiro simply stifled. He was unsure what to say. He looked at his hands, remembering the last time he saw her… Saki took a moment before looking to Hiiro. "… Oh… I…" Hiiro turned to her. "It's been five years, hasn't it?"

"… Six. It's been six now." Hiiro said.

"Your friend told me what happened." Hiiro took a moment to realize who she meant, only to smile and nod. However, his lip began to tremble.

"… Saki… I'm…" He was forced to remember the other times he saw her… Barely a husk and repeating her last words like some sort of glitch. Forced to work to try and save her… And when push came to shove... "I'm sorry…"

"For what?"

"… Even when I had your life in my hands, I still chose my job over you." Hiiro fell down onto his knees, the weight of everything happening coming back to haunt him: his decision to betray CR to bring Saki back, the constant jobs he had to do for Masamune only for him to alter his terms, and the most heavy of all, being forced to choose between saving Taiga or Saki. He trembled as he could see his own tears falling to the ground. That's when he saw Saki kneel to him and patted him on the back.

"No. You've followed your heart…" Hiiro looked up to Saki. "You saved your friend's life, even when mine was on the line. I… I may not have always liked that you were focused on your job, but I realized that this was your passion. Your friend has told me all about your adventures in helping out others in need, and with each story, I see who you truly are." With that, Hiiro's heart stopped. _All_ of his stories. Even the ones that he wasn't proud of? His heart became hollow. What would Saki think of him? What would he think of a knight who had fallen off the path of justice momentarily? "Hiiro…" Saki took a moment to smile. "You've become the best doctor in the world."

That caused everything in Hiiro's body to go cold. For a moment, he could only feel his own soul. For the six years of his life, her pleas for him to be the best doctor were all he had to remember her. Those words constantly haunting him…

And now, she congratulated him for fulfilling her final request. Hiiro believed he would never see the day. He made peace with her death… But to finally have the closure that he was denied, something that he thought would never happen? There was no other option.

Hiiro began to cry. It was the hardest, longest cry he had since he lost Saki. Saki simply held Hiiro, muffling his cries. She stroked his back. She held him for what seemed to be eternity. The two were locked into a hug that was six years' worth of hugs. Eventually, the crying ceased and Saki let go.

"Hiiro… I'll understand if you don't want to continue our relationship." Saki said. Suddenly, a spark in Hiiro's heart lit itself. As Saki began to get up, Hiiro grabbed onto her arm.

"Saki! Wait!" Saki gave Hiiro a glance. "Six years… That's how long I had remembering you and realizing I didn't count my blessings until they were gone. I… I don't want to regret anymore. Saki… I… I know this is sudden but… Please… Will you marry me?" Hiiro asked. It was now Saki's turn to feel hollow inside. To hesitate and come up with a response. But unlike Hiiro, she didn't take more than a minute to decide.

Hiiro felt Saki's hands on top of his own and heard the one thing he never thought he would hear from her:

"Yes. I will." The cherry on top? Her lips slowly moving and pressing against Hiiro's. Hiiro took a moment to register what transpired, but as soon as he did, he held her and allowed himself to kiss her. The two shared this romantic embrace for as long as it needed to. For the first time since he began to study being a doctor, his job could wait.

The knight, after braving through a quest, harmonizing with his hollow beat, embracing his dark fantasy, and ensuring his true legacy, finally got his happy ending.


End file.
